


Quieter Battles

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Resistance Leader Poe AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad Guys Win, Badass Poe Dameron, Gay Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, POV Poe, POV Poe Dameron, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Past Relationship(s), Resistance Leader Poe Dameron, Snoke Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: This isn't just a battle for the galaxy, but for Kylo Ren's soul.





	Quieter Battles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: "Ava" is basically Milaran (Snoke's language) for "love beyond cycles" -- basically soulmates. The Milaran people believe a lot in reincarnation (or "cycles"), and so a love beyond the cycles would be a love across time, space and lifetimes. Thought I'd get that bit of worldbuilding out of the way, at least.

Kylo Ren should be free by now, as the Sith Code taught him, but he is not free. 

It's been six years since Snoke was crowned Emperor of the galaxy and not simply Supreme Leader of the First Order, and Kylo Ren has continued to be his enforcer. Jedi and Resistance members alike have been hunted across the galaxy, and Kylo has done it all in service to his Emperor. 

It's at night that the thoughts haunt him. The memories haunt him. Not only the memories of those he's killed

_even as he tells himself he doesn't regret it, that they were Resistance scum, they deserved to die, he wasn't weak Ben Solo anymore_

but Poe Dameron as well. 

Poe. His Poe, who should have come with him, if not for Skywalker. Now he's the General of the remnants of the Resistance, and Kylo must inevitably fight him.

He sits in his chambers, looking over the half-melted helmet of his grandfather's. 

"Grandfather," he says. "I'm here. I need your help..."

***

In his own bed, now-General Poe Dameron jolts awake, gasping for breath. Ben's on Snoke's side, being tormented. This Poe knows. The call of the Light still pulls at him; Poe can feel it over the bond that they still share. 

There is still Light in him. This Poe knows. And even after all this time, he doubts he can kill Kylo Ren. 

It's wrong. It's completely wrong. And yet it's the truth. He can't kill Kylo Ren. If Kylo Ren were a stranger, it would be a lot easier, but this is a man that Poe once knew and loved. Still loves, actually. 

And he promised to save him. No matter what, Poe promised to save him. 

He gets up, sits on the bed, going over some paperwork on his datapad. He hates it, but at least it keeps his mind at ease. It's better than nothing. He can't do model X-wings anymore because it reminds him too much of when he and Ben did it -- and it's painful to remember sometimes. 

But he doesn't want to forget. In the end, finishing what he began is the best start if any. 

Stopping the First Order, and finding Ben. Yes. He can do that. 

***

It's the next day that Emperor Snoke sends Kylo Ren out on his latest mission. 

"The First Order base on Telos is about to fall to the Resistance," he says. "Led by your mate, Poe Dameron."

"My lord, he means nothing to me."

That's a lie, of course. He means everything to Kylo Ren, and Ren longs for him to understand. To join him. To come with him. They were meant to be together in the First Order, Poe in his arms and by his side. If not for Skywalker --

Skywalker. How he hates Skywalker. If Luke Skywalker had not won their duel, he and Poe would have been together, as was their right, as was their destiny. 

"He despises you," Snoke says. "You...you are First Order, in the end. You are everything he swore to fight. You tortured him personally. Do you think he harbors anything for you except a desire to see you dead? That is his only desire -- your death. No more, no less."

As usual, the Emperor is wise. And yet he wants, needs --

"I feel your grief too well, Kylo Ren. After all, the bond between two _ava_  is not broken without a great loss. But you made your choice when you joined the First Order. He made his. You may have to do battle."

"I will not fail you, my lord."

And yet the Emperor is right. Poe is his _ava,_ always. 

***

They plan their attack on a First Order base with the help of Holdo and the others. It's just a matter of mapping out the plans, and a matter of sending the right soldiers to do the job. Poe insists on going with them, of course.

It's just a matter of doing the right thing. And besides, Poe isn't the type to just sit back while his troops do all the work. It just simply isn't Poe Dameron. It just simply isn't his character. 

They storm the base, and the stormtroopers fire. Finn and Rey cut them down with ease, Rey's double-bladed silver lightsaber spinning through the crowd of stormtroopers. Poe can only imagine that under their helmets, the stormtroopers are afraid. 

They've heard the stories, after all.

Unfortunately, their battle is far from over. Ben's already at the end of the corridor, his own lightsaber ignited. 

Poe's breath hitches. He wonders if Ben's does too, even as the dark-clad figure walks towards them, lightsaber at his side. 

Rey raises her lightsaber, only for Ben to reach out and freeze her, then Finn. He turns to look at Poe. He is unmasked, the scar that Rey gave him gleaming on his face in a thin red line. 

"Poe Dameron," he says, in a voice that reminds Poe so very much of an angel's, "I should have known you'd come back here."

"Ben." Even speaking, Poe's mouth already feels dry. Ben's eyes are already taking him in, head to toe, and Poe can feel their intensity. There's a sort of hunger in them, like he's been waiting far too long for this. He doesn't want to think of how long it must have been, these six years after Snoke's victory. 

"Come to kill me?" Ben says. 

"I want to help you."

It's one of those things that would likely make the remnants of the Resistance hate him if they knew. But he does want to help. 

"I love you," Poe says. "Even after what you did, I still love you. And I know that there's good in you. Maybe you don't want to admit it, to acknowledge it, but I know there's something in you that still believes in justice, in truth, in doing good. I know there is, Ben."

He swears that Ben's expression wavers, just for a moment, like he's considering it. Then, "That part is dead. It only disappointed you, and dragged me down."

"It never did."

Poe looks into Ben's eyes, and quietly, he pleads with him to listen. 

"You were never a disappointment, Ben. Not to me."

Ben wavers, and Poe swears that his face gets even more vulnerable.

"Ben," he says. "Come home to me."

After all, Ben's been away for too long. 

"Come away with me," Ben says. "We've been away from each other for too long."

"I can't join the First Order."

"A loyal Resistance man to the end," Ben says, and despite his wryness, Poe swears that there's a hint of admiration in there. It reminds him of when Ben complimented him on enduring the guards' fists during the first time Ben interrogated him.

"It's one of those things I do best." The blaster shakes in Poe's hand. "I don't want to kill you."

"Who says you have to?" Ben's voice goes soft, intimate. His lips are too close to Poe's, and for a moment, Poe's mesmerized by how full they are, how much he wants to kiss them, stars it's been too long... "I could love you, Poe Dameron. As you wanted me to. As we wanted to before we were ripped apart."

Poe's voice cracks. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Ben raises his lightsaber, almost like he doesn't want to. Poe takes out his vibroblade, and Ben reaches out, freezes him. He waves his hand, and everything goes black.

 


End file.
